Rollplay Solum Episode 32
Recap Portal Search The party are in continues to search the forest south of Rustwood for portals that have been releasing dangerous beasts into the forest. They have just slain Yugoloth guardian an hour away from sundown. The party make camp and rest for the night and continue to search the next morning. While trekking, Léa & Marius both see a large black Bat-Creature, with feathery hide & black wings, fly overhead momentarily. The party keep moving and spot the portal in the distance. As the party approaches, one of those large flying Bat-Creatures dives from they sky and attacks the party. Up close they see the Bat-Creature has a long tail, shaved-like semi-reflective skin, horns on it's head, 2 talon claws on it's 2 legs, it's arms are part of the wings but also have claws. The Bat-Creature claws Jasper, trying to lift him, but fails, so leaves without him. Marius fires at the Bat-Creature with his arrow and Voytek casts "Random Causality" but the Bat-Creature resists. Léa casts Lightning Bolt at the Bat-Creature, causing them to fall out of the sky. Marius's next bowshot finishes it the Bat-Creature off. A second of these Bat-Creatures comes charging towards the party on the ground and spits some sort of acid on Voytek, damaging his armor. Léa casts Light at the creature, and blind them. Voytek attacks the Bat-Creature with his sword. When the Bat-Creature goes to flee, Voytek executes it. A third Bat-Creature attacks Marius, and starts to take off with him. Jasper fires on the bat-creature with his crossbow, which drops Marius. Marius then shoots at the Bat-Creature, killing it. The Voraci Monk Out of the blue portal in front of the party is a human wearing a hooded brown robes with a brown belt, looking like a monk or abbot, hotness 13. Layla recognises him as the man who teleported her from Fort Skja to Oettam Keep last episode. Voytek casts "hold person" on the Voraci Monk, but he resits. The Voraci Monk says that if the party wants the war ended, to bring baby Margaret to him in 3 months time. Léa casts ESP to read the Voraci Monk's mind, but finds his surface thoughts and emotions are disturbingly blank. The Voraci Monk Margaret's life is in peril. There are spies within the Longborn Kingdom, and to beware of someone called the Crimson Hound. The monk then leaves though the portal, then it closes. Léa talks with the party about the Voraci Monk, and doesn't recall him being the sympathiser who gave him the magic scrolls, so she doesn't trust him. The Red Hound is the sigil of the Right-Hand Man of King Longborn, Chancellor Volbains, but the party don't trust the Monk, so assume his words are to create decent. Trip out of the Woods The party start to head back towards Rustwood. Along the way Voytek asks Léa for her help and Léa agrees. Voytek casts "Command: Dance" and she doesn't resist and start dancing. Then Voytek casts Rigid Thinking. Léa is unable to stop dancing for six whole minutes. Voytek is disappointed and the party move on. Further on in the day 4 more Bat-Creatures fly overhead and land around the party. Voytex casts "Cant" on the party, Léa goes invisbile, Marius pulls his bow out. Jasper charges a Bat-Creature. Léa hides behind a tree and casts Light on a Bat-Creature. Another Bat-Creature attacks Voytek and tries to fly away with him, but Voytek weights too much. Voytek's chant isn't interrupted. Marius hits another Bat-Creature with an arrow. The Bat-Creature tries to attack Marius, but misses. Léa casts enlarge on Marius, who grows by 70%. A Bat-Creature attacks Léa, dropping her to 1 HP, and starts to fly off with her. Jasper gets another hit in with his mace and gets clawed in return. The enlarged Marius hits the Bat-Creature carrying Léa, killing it. Léa is knocked unconscious from the 20 foot fall. Voytek rushes over to Léa, rips off her robes, then patches up her woulds, then covers her back up. Marius & Jasper fire on the last Bat-Creature, injuring it. The Bat-Creature closes the distance to attack Jasper again. Marius fires again, killing the Bat-Creature. With the battle over, Voytek carries the unconscious Léa, and the leave the forest before sundown and enter the open field of tree stumps. The party make camp between some stumps. The next morning Voytek heals up Léa with his clerical magic. The party then set out and head back to Rustwood. A solder named Yip with a covered wagon is waiting for the party to take them back to HQ. Back at Fort Mezinga 4 Days later the party arrive back at Fort Mezinga in the wagon. The party return to King Longborn and report in. The Dwarven King Emberstone as well as King Swiftwind are these as well. King Longborn is suspicious of Léa and the Voraci Monk, and has her removed from the meeting room. The 3 Kings asks the party how much they trust Léa, and the party, in part, vouch for her almost dying and fighting against the beasts, but don't trust the Voraci Monk with he baby. The party then meet with Chancellor Volbains, the head of the family with the Red Hound Crest. The Chancellor gives out to the party a magic longsword, 20 magic fire arrows, potion of healing, potion of growth, potion of fire-breathing. The Chancellor, only having a normal sword, seems bitter to be handing over a magic sword to someone else. Chancellor Volbains then storms off, annoyed to being assigned to giving out rewards. That evening Jasper meets with King Emberstone and they talk in more detail about the mission and Léa. Jasper tells King Emberstone about the Voraci Monk's warnings about the Crimson Hound. King Emberstone assigns Jasper to spy on Léa in more detail, and see if she ever meets up with the Chancellor. Later the party, including Léa, are summoned to meet with King Longborn and Chancellor Volbains. King Longborn, asking in his role as the General, gives the party their new assignment; to bring down Fort Ylkvad's anti-magic aura. North and south of Fort Ylkvad on the Army of Voraci side of the river are 2 flags. The North Flag is to be the main forces landing spot as a feint, the party is to land at the southern flag and infiltrate from there. This is the only shot the war has of removing the orb. The King is called out with an urgent message, then the Chancellor takes over the briefing. Léa, unable to cast magic inside the aura, decides to wear leather armor for the mission. Voytek and the Chancellor argue with one-another, culminating with Voytek casts in "Enthrall" and giving a 35 speech that the Chancellor, Léa & Jasper listen to, entranced. Mission Across the river 3 days later the party is ready for the mission. All their gear has been repaired and their supplies replenished. The river is magically lit up, but the feint to the north will distract the forces. The 4 members of the party party row across the river. As the party get close to the other side of the river, arrows start flying in the direction from 6 Orcish Archers. The party land landfall and fight with 4 Orcs with Battle Axes. Voytek casts bless on the party and the party fight with the the Orcs. Voytek casts dictate, forcing 4 of the archers, to start counting to a billion slowly. Marius kills 2 axe-orc with bowshots. Jasper kills one axe-orc as well. Léa uses her Bone Dagger to stab an Axe-Orc, killing them. All that are left are 2 Orc Archers and 4 dictated Orcs. Jasper and Marius kill the 2 Orc Archers who aren't counting to a billion. The rest of the Orcs are counting numbers in unison. The party kill the Orcs. The party start to head north, a little inland from the river, towards Fort Ylkvad. Léa is invisible for the trip. Later in the night the party arrive outside Ylkvad. There are scrawny orcs patrolling the ramparts of the fort. As the party walk up to the fort, Léa's invisibility is removed. The Orcs lets the party inside the gates to question the party. The 2 trolls that usually pulls open the gate to the bridge are asleep, most of the forces usually at the fort are fighting off the feint to the north. Voytek asks to see the cellar of the keep, and Léa shows the Orcs her travel pass. The Orcs accept this and lead the party under the fort. Voytek asks about seeing the Orb, but the Orc can't do that without direct orders from his commanding officer. Once the party is alone, they start to recon the fort. Experience 7125 exp each (57125 exp total each)(given off air) *Voytek Redhorn levels to level 7 **From 35 HP to 36 HP Battle Stats :*Killing damage on an Orc Archer not rolled. :**Killing damage on a Bat-Creature not rolled. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes